


Green eyed monster. (Abusive Larry)

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry Styles, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Liquor, M/M, Martini must be a Narry thing, Not martinis, Physical Abuse, Rape, Raped Louis, Sweet Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: Harry had one too many, and Louis is the one who must pay for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's get some things out of the way.  
> This took 4 bloody hours (23:30-3:30) Yup I don't sleep.  
> I don't actually think this about either of them,  
> and I kinda feel bad posting this with Louis all mad about the Euphoria thing, but this is really out of character. (I could be writing about Harry Potter and Louis the French King and who would really know? [this is also my first Larry fic])  
> Now that I've lowered your standards, try to enjoy this monstrosity.  
> (This one was actually a request by a friend, but it was really fun to write.)  
> ALSO SORRY MY BOIS BUT NO MARTINIS IN THIS ONE. It's hard Liquor!  
> (Martini must be a Narry thing)  
> Oh one more, I'm posting this, but it might get taken down at some point >.>

“Louissss” He slurred over the phone.  
“Sweetie, will you pick me up? I don’t have a lift” He coughed a little.  
I sighed a bit. “Sure, give me 10 minutes.”  
“Thank you so much boo,” He said, clearly drunk out of his mind.  
I rolled my eyes at the nickname.  
“I’ll see you in 10, usual spot?”  
“Mmmmhmhm” The drunken boy responded.  
“Love ya,” He said, giggling to something on the other side of the phone.  
“You too.” I got in the car and turned on the radio.  
Traffic was bad so I got there about 5 minutes late. The drunken boy opened the door and sat down beside me.  
"Heyyy! What took ya so long?" Harry said.  
"Traffic" I answered as emotionless as possible. I hated when he got drunk, especially without me.  
"Sureeee" he said, tapping against the window and playing with the rain that fell into the car.  
I just took a deep breath.  
“You weren't with another man were you?!?!” He said, drunkenly accusing me.  
I rolled my eyes. “No, Harry. You really think I’d cheat on you?”  
“Yeah!!” He seemed mad at something.  
I turned the corner to our house and parked in the driveway, all while he kept his arms crossed and stared out the window at the rain.  
I didn’t really care that much, he’d be over this drunken anger soon enough and back to the man I love.  
I got him to come out of the car and he went straight to our room and laid on the bed.  
“Night!!!” He yelled before resting his head on the pillow.  
I just shrugged and sat in the recliner and turned on some mindless TV. This set-up lasted maybe half an hour before Harry stumbled down the hall.  
“Where is he!??” He said, mad about something.  
“Where’s who?”  
“Your new boyfriend! I saw you Looking at Liam! I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING!”  
“Harry, No, okay? Liam’s a friend. I’d never cheat on you” I stood up to face him, but that only made him angrier.  
“LIAR!” He took his left hand and smacked it across my cheek.  
“O-ow!” I reached up and felt a little cut opening up from his rings.  
“That’s what you get!” He said, towering over me.  
“H-Harry… You hit me…”  
“Yeah! And I will again!” He pushed me down so I fell back on the floor, hard.  
“Ow! Harry! STOP!”  
He didn’t answer, just reached down to pull off my clothes.  
“W-what are you doing?!” I said, quickly moving my hands down to stop him. He was a lot stronger than I anticipated, so he simply grabbed my wrists and held me down.  
“Reclaiming you,” He said, licking my neck. I smelled the alcohol on his breath.  
“What happened to you…” I said looking up at him.  
He didn't answer, just kept undressing me. I fought as hard as I could, feeling large purple bruises form on my wrists.  
Despite my struggling, he managed to get my clothes off.  
I started shaking as he licked down my side.  
“P-please Harry… Don’t do this…” I was on the verge of tears, I was still fighting, but I’d grown much weaker.  
He undressed, but for once I didn’t want to look at him, I closed my eyes desperate for this to stop.  
He spread my legs apart and I gave in, I was done. I was just ready for him to get it over with. Things that usually gave me so much pleasure made me shake harder and whimper in fear.  
He took advantage of my now-limp body and bit into the sensitive skin on my upper thigh.  
I let out a moan-cry and felt tears stream down my face.  
He sucked me, biting. Although It felt good physically, it felt like he’d stabbed my heart with a knife. I started whimpering again, much louder this time.  
He lifted my fragile body up and started to slide himself inside me. The pain was unbearable without the love, I started crying and thrashing again, my resistance back. I failed miserably and only ended up sliding him in and out. Each thrust hurt more than the last.  
“H-Harry…” I murmured through my tears.  
“That’s right Louis, Say my name. It’s just me.”  
The words shattered my resistance and I retracted further into my mind.  
Harry, Please for the love of god stop! I couldn’t even will myself to say the words. I felt him cum inside me, but it wasn’t comforting this time. It felt more like I was bound to him and my fate of being his bitch.  
“P-please…” It was all I could say before another rush of sobbing tears hit.  
He kept going until he seemed to get bored of me and he took himself out of me.  
“O-Ow!” I said as he left. I’d never felt more violated, it made me sick inside.  
“There, now you're mine again,” He said, glaring at me.  
He lifted my neck and kissed me, locking our lips.  
As he pulled away, he looked into my bloodshot eyes and said  
“I’m only doing this because I love you”  
“No, you don’t!” I said, finally getting strength again, I pushed him back, enough so I could sit up on my knees and back up closer to the wall.  
“Harry loves me! I don’t know who you are!” I said my defiance showing. I wasn’t crying anymore but I was still shaking too violently to stand up.  
The strange man glared at me. He crawled over to me, like a hunter ready to catch its prey.  
“Louis, Please. Be reasonable.” He paused. “I love you, say it.”  
“You don’t!” I said, not thinking, unaware of what he might do.  
Something shifted in his expression and he punched my stomach hard. I collapsed onto the hardwood floor.  
“Say it again! I dare you!” He yelled down at my pathetic crumpled body.  
“I’m sorry!” I said through gasps. “I love you,” I said through my tears.  
“Good. Because I’m all you have.” He picked up my small pained body and carried me to our room.  
He threw me on our bed roughly.  
He laid beside me, clutching tight on my shoulders, so I couldn’t leave.  
He left little crescent shapes in my skin, but I didn't care anymore. I just started crying again, much harder this time. I didn’t move a centimetre, still terrified he was awake and would punish me again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to an empty bed and lots of pain. I stumbled out of the room, down the hallway. Similarly to how- I shuddered. I didn’t want to think about last night. I rounded the corner and saw Harry in the kitchen, he was making something for breakfast. He heard my footsteps approaching.  
“Good Morning Louis” These simple words made me want to scream. How could he act so normal after what he did?  
“Not really,” I answered sharply. He looked up from the omelette he was making and his eyes widened.  
“Louis, what happened? Are you okay?”  
“Do you… really not remember?”  
“Remember what? Who did this to you, Louis? I’ll find them, I swear I will”  
I couldn’t tell him the truth, he was too drunk to even remember. I didn’t want him to deal with that guilt.  
“I… Fell…. down some stairs, and you were drunk so trying to help me, you tripped over me. That’s it, I swear.”  
He didn’t seem to completely believe me.  
“Louis, you can tell me anything, I’m here for you, I love you.”  
I started crying again. “I love you too...” I said, shaking violently.  
He hugged me and I had the impulse to push him away and pull him closer.  
“I-I’m sorry. Need to be left alone.” I ran off the other way, I heard a few footsteps, then him turning back to finish breakfast.  
I was glad for the moment of peace. I knew he’d be in here in a few minutes, he was just like that.  
I tried to calm myself and say it wasn’t that bad. It really wasn’t, it was only one night after all. I'd just have to be more careful next time, yeah. That's right. It's not his fault, its that alcohol. I looked over at the desk. I noticed he'd brought some liquor home with him and left the bottle on the desk.  
Maybe if I was drunk too, I'd forget and I'd feel better. I crawled over to it and popped the top off, breaking one of my nails so it bled in the process. I took a big drink of it and forced myself to swallow. I felt a dizzying rush start and I took another sip. When I put the bottle down, I saw Harry staring at me.  
"Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I said, hiding the bottle.  
"It's fine?" He seemed confused by my reaction.  
"Louis please, tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you."  
"I can't tell you. Just trust me okay? The truth will hurt you."  
"Louis…" he said, walking over to me and sitting down beside me. He put two fingers on my chin and made me look up at him.  
"Did you cheat on me?" He said, afraid of my answer.  
"NO! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I DIDN'T PLEASE PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" I practically shouted at him, fear laced in every word.  
He was surprisingly calm, maybe it was the hangover  
"I believe you, but tell me what's wrong, I want to help you, Louis, I really do" he kissed my neck. This one made me relax, it felt genuine. Much less like the... monster I'd faced last night.  
"I can't Harry, I'm so sorry but I can't" I took another gulp of the liquor and shuddered at the taste.  
"Take it easy, it's not even 11." He rested his hand on mine.  
"At least don't drink alone" he smiled at me.  
"H-Haz… wait" but he'd already left the room and returned with a shot glass.  
He poured himself a glass.  
"One." He threw it back easily.  
"You want one?" He smiled at me. I'd hated drunk Harry but tipsy Harry was adorable. I shook my head at the conflicting feelings.  
"S-sure" I took the shot but it didn't go down smooth, it burned my throat.  
He took another shot.  
"Two," he said.  
I took another, more smoothly this time  
"Two," I said. The alcohol hadn't numbed me much, just made me feel weird and sleepy.  
"Three," he said, which I followed with my own  
"Three,"  
"...Four...  
...Five..."  
He poured himself a sixth and was about to drink it when I said  
"Wait. Hazza please stop now. I love you but stop now." I tried to take the glass from his hands, but he was already gone. He smacked me again, and because of my drunken reflexes, I fell back.  
"I drink when I want to!" He drank some more harshly slamming the bottle onto the table.  
I ran at him and hit the bottle. I shattered the mostly empty bottle with my shoulder. I somehow barely felt the searing pain as the glass stuck into the skin on my neck. I somehow barely felt Harry lift me off the ground. I somehow barely saw the look in his eyes, a look of pain and complete despair. I smiled despite everything. I was being held by Harry, not the monster. Even so, the liquor, blood loss, and shock put me right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this one is shorter.

I woke in a hospital bed. The room was empty except for Harry sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He was squeaking his shoes on the floor.   
"Haaz…?" I groaned as I tried to sit up. He bolted up and ran over to my side at this sound.  
"Are you okay?" He said holding my hand again.   
"No..." I said bluntly.  
He leaned over across the bed and hugged me.   
"What happened?" I said, my memory of that morning blurry.  
"You…" he stifled a cry. "Broke the bottle with your body"   
"I brought you here, and they removed the glass from your skin."   
I just nodded. I wonder if he remembered what he did to me.   
The nurse walked into the room.  
"Good, you're awake. Would you mind telling me what happened?" She said, looking over to us.  
As calmly as I could manage I answered  
"I was drunk and got into a fight. A glass bottle shattered on my neck."   
"I see,"  
I paused a moment. "Harry's my... friend so he had to force me to get out of the alley, which is why my wrists are so bruised."  
She nodded again, believing the story that to me was such an obvious lie.  
"Is this true?" She looked at Harry. He nodded and said   
"Yes, ma'am" but he never took his eyes off me- or specifically my healing wounds.   
"Alright, the alcohol level in your bloodstream was really high so please, take some time to rest before doing anything. Before long you should be released."  
"Thank you," I said nodding to her.  
"Lou… why did you lie for me? I...I'm so sorry for hitting you. I-"  
"Hush, I lied because I love you. And I knew the green-eyed monster that hit me wasn't you. It was a drunk, jealous monster. Its okay Hazza, please don't cry." It was only a single tear but I'd rarely seen him cry. It said so much to me.  
"It's okay," I said, ungracefully sitting up in the bed.   
I hugged him and he hugged me back.  
"I don't deserve you," he said, holding me tighter than he ever had before.  
"T-Thanks." I stuttered, unsure of what to do.  
"Just promise me, no more than 4 shots. Please. I don't… want that. Ever again"   
"Okay, I promise. I 'd give it all up for you." He paused and let out a shaky breath. "I love you."  
"I love you too" I answered, for the first time not breaking down when he said it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, me at 3 Am thought "telly" was hilarious

Harry drove me home. He looked really depressed all the way, as if ashamed of himself. I didn't know what to say so I just stared out the window.  
Once we got home, I curled up on the couch, watching some TV. He spent some time sitting at the dining table, just softy staring at the mist that collected on the window.  
I made a little sound in my throat, grabbing his attention.  
He walked over to me and stood by the couch, giving me distance.  
"Sit," I said, sliding further down the couch so there was enough space for him to sit.  
"Alright," he sat down about an inch from my head.  
"There's… something I want to talk about…" I said, completely unsure of myself. He turned off the telly and looked down at me.  
"Anything Lou."  
"I… I just really hope we can still have sex," I said, feeling every mix of emotions swirling through my head as I said it.  
"Did I… oh my god… I-I was hoping I hadn't…" Harry said, his voice clouded with self-hate.  
"Hey, it's okay," I said, numbly.  
"No it's not, how can you-" I quickly sat up and gave him a kiss. I felt his tongue and mine touch and I felt on top of the world. The kiss itself was full of passion.  
"Ah~," I said as I pulled back.  
"Do you want to try? Please oh please, Harry?" I smiled into his beautiful green eyes.  
He didn't answer, just gently picked me up and put me on the floor. He kissed me while undressing me. I shuddered as the cold air hit my skin. He noticed and undressed himself. He pressed his body against mine. He fit over me like he belonged there, our dicks touched and he kissed me again. Although I was sore, I found myself wanting him more and more, needing him. Every kiss and lick he gave me, was driving me crazy.  
He put his fingers inside me, softly playing with my delicate insides. I relaxed again, drooling a little in pleasure. He took his fingers out. I felt him hesitate.  
"Please, Hazza~?" I looked up at him.  
"I'm only doing this because I love you," he said as he slowly slipped in. I'm sure I was crying, but having him- the real him- inside me seemed to heal the pain he'd caused, and then some. I forgave him in that instant. As he began to fill me up with his liquids, he filled my heart too. I never wanted him to leave.  
"Ah~" I moaned to him. I only hoped he felt as good as I did right now. I started riding him as best I could from my position. He really liked it, moaning with me as I went up and down.  
He slid his dick around inside me sending off another wave of euphoric moans.  
"You really like this don't you?" He said while letting some more liquid enter me.  
"Mmm~" I moaned.  
After a while, I felt him start to soften and felt him slip right out of me.  
I felt he'd taken me apart then rebuilt me better. I laid under him, completely under his control. I couldn't act on the quick thoughts flashing through my head. I was completely weakened.  
"I'm Yours," I said, closing my eyes.  
He leaned down and sucked me. He didn't bite this time and stopped when I started shaking again.  
As he pulled back, I came a little. It got on his cheek; like someone had splashed milk on him. He chuckled a little and wiped it off, licking it off his fingers.  
"Yum~," he said.  
I suddenly felt he was too far away, so I reached up and grabbed him and pulled his naked body to mine.  
We cuddled like that, our bodies completely aligned, for a few minutes, and I whispered to him.  
"I've never felt better" despite shedding a few tears, I meant it.  
"I love you, I'm sorry for everything."  
"I love you more, I've forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself." I rubbed my messy hair against his neck.  
"I-I don't know if I can…"  
"You're not that green-eyed monster," I paused.  
"You're my amazing boyfriend, Harry Styles."


End file.
